mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Apple Bloom/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to magia - część 1 S01E01 Apple Bloom z tortem na plecach.png S01E01 Znaczkowa Liga chowa się ze strachu.png|Błąd twórców - Liga znaczkowa wtedy jeszcze nie istniała Wyjście smoka S01E07 Apple Bloom pakuje sok dla AJ.png Końska plotka S01E09 Applejack przytrzymuje siostrę.png S01E09 Apple Bloom potrząsana przez Applejack.png S01E09 Apple Bloom chowa się przed Zecorą.png S01E09 Rainbow odgraża się Zecorze.png S01E09 Teraz to Apple Bloom jest dużą siostrą.png S01E09 Zecora i Apple Bloom.png Znaczkowa Liga S01E12 Twist pociesza Apple Bloom.png S01E12 Apple Bloom napastuje Doctora.png S01E12 Apple Bloom trenuje karate.png S01E12 Twilight wyczarowuje AB znaczek.png S01E12 Apple Bloom w sukience z obrusu.png S01E12 Znaczkowa Liga przy stoliku.png Jesienna przyjaźń S01E13 Rodzina Apple dopinguje.png Mistrzyni spojrzenia S01E17 Aniołki.png S01E17 Fluttershy ostrzega Znaczkową Ligę.png S01E17 Znaczkowa Liga stolarzy.png S01E17 CMC podglądają jednym okiem.png S01E17 Apple Bloom udaje, że woła kurczaka.png S01E17 Znaczkowa Liga chowa się za Fluttershy.png Konkurs talentów S01E18 Apple Bloom chce przechytrzyć grę.png S01E18 Znaczkowa Liga nurków.png S01E18 Apple Bloom prezentuje kung-fu.png S01E18 Występ CMC na Konkursie Talentów.png S01E18 Apple Bloom kopie zbyt mocno.png S01E18 Nagroda za zdolności satyryczne.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi S01E23 Scootaloo gotowa do skoku.png S01E23 Fluttershy pyta Ligę dokąd się tak śpieszą.png S01E23 Scootaloo ma dość opowieści.png S01E23 Pinkie jedzie ze Znaczkową Ligą.png S01E23 Mane 6 i CMC w Cukrowym Kąciku.jpg S01E23 Scootaloo nie wymiga się od przytulania.png Sowa mądra głowa S01E24 Główne bohaterki podziwiają spadające gwiazdy.png S01E24 "Teraz już wiemy kto wytrąbił kompot".png Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii - część 1 S02E01 Wycieczka po labiryntach.png S02E01 Kłótnia Znaczkowej Ligi.png S02E01 Liga przyjmuje karę.JPG Zerowa lekcja S02E03 Twilight chce pokłócić Znaczkową Ligę.png S02E03 CMC pod wpływem zaklęcia.png Luna odmieniona S02E04 Krzyk przerażenia źrebaków.png|Apple Bloom przebrana za Frankensteina Siostrzany sojusz S02E05 Zaproszenie na zawody.png S02E05 Nieokrzesana.png S02E05 Walka o siostrę.png S02E05 Pożyczenie siostry.png Znaczkowa ospa S02E06 Kapelusze.png S02E06 Pokerface.png S02E06 Dalsza część występu Apple Bloom.png S02E06 Matematyka.png S02E06 Apple Bloom wykończona znaczkową ospą.jpg Tajemnica nadmiaru S02E10 Spike próbuje ukraść skuter Znaczkowej Ligi.png Wigilia Serdeczności S02E11 Znaczkowa Liga.png Dzień uznania dla rodziny S02E12 Radosna Apple Bloom.png S02E12 Apple Bloom na zakupach z babcią.png S02E12 Apple Bloom taka chora.png S02E12 Apple Bloom i Babcia Smith w uścisku.png Ostatnia gonitwa S02E14 Apple Bloom dopinguje siostrę.png S02E14 Pinkie..wyglądasz jak pod wpływem. Soku.png Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 Podstępna Apple Bloom.png S02E15 Big Mac trzyma Apple Bloom.png S02E15 Narada rodziny Apple.png S02E15 Apple Bloom łapie jabłka do koszyka.png Dzień Serc i Podków S02E17 Serce.png S02E17 Co one kombinują.png S02E17 niecierpliwe oczekiwanie na pocałunek.png S02E17 AB przewiduje chaos.png S02E17 Apple Bloom wyprowadza brata.png S02E17 Nie, tylko nie miłość !.png Przyjaciel w potrzebie S02E18 Apple Bloom nie ma z kim skakać na skakance.png Pora na czas S02E20 Liga Znaczkowa z Twilight.png Sekrety Ponyville S02E23 Apple Bloom mówi o byciu dziennikarzem.png S02E23 Apple Bloom pokazuje babci książkę.png S02E23 Dziennikarki przy pracy.png S02E23 Znaczkowa Liga pokazuje gazetę.png Ślub w Canterlocie część 2 S02E26 Znaczkowa Liga sypie kwiaty.png Sezon trzeci Wszędzie Pinkie Pie S03E03 Apple Bloom zagania klony.png Zgniłe jabłko S03E04 Apple Bloom w szafie.png S03E04 Babs Seed staje się okrutna.png S03E04 Przyjaciółek nigdy dość.png S03E04 Apple Bloom mówi, że straciła łóżko.png S03E04 Znaczkowa Liga nie jest już tak pewna swego planu.png S03E04 Babs Seed jako najnowsza członkini Znaczkowej Ligi.png Pojedynek na czary S03E05 Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle udające małe Applejack i Rarity.png|Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle przebrane za młodsze wersje swoich sióstr Bezsenność w Ponyville S03E06 Bardzo śmieszne RD.png S03E06 Przerażona Apple Bloom.png S03E06 Sweetie skończyła śpiewać.png Zjazd rodziny Apple S03E08 Apple Bloom cieszy się na spotkanie z Babs.jpg S03E08 Applejack przykrywa Apple Bloom.jpg S03E08 Babs Seed i Apple Bloom zmęczone wyścigiem.jpg S03E08 Błędny kolor oczu Babs Seed.jpg Spike do usług S03E09 Spike myje Piggingtona.png S03E09 Apple Bloom prosi siostrę.png Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy S03E10 Powódź na farmie Sweet Apple.PNG Tylko dla pomocników S03E11 Spike chce przekazać zwierzęta.png S03E11 Liga chce zdobywać znaczki za nurkowanie w chmurach.png S03E11 CMC brudne i zmartwione brakiem znaczków.png S03E11 Znaczkowa Liga jedzie do Kryształowego Królestwa.png S03E11 Jak pokonać smoka.png S03E11 Znaczkowa Liga podziwia pamiątki.png Kucykowe dyscypliny S03E12 Spike, Znaczkowa liga i zwierzęta chowają się.png|Czy coś wam to przypomina? Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 Apple Bloom zakopuje nasiona.png S03E13 Applejack odzyskuje znaczek.png Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle część 1 S04E01 Apple Bloom próbuje wyrwać pnącze.png Przyjaźń uskrzydla S04E05 Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja na pewno w to wchodzę!.png S04E05 Hearts Strong as Horses - Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo i Apple Bloom śpiewają.png S04E05 Początek występu.png S04E05 I co? Zatkało kakao?.png S04E05 Przepraszam, ale musimy ćwiczyć.png S04E05 Znaczkowa Piramida.png Pinkie Apple Pie S04E09 Apple Bloom skacze na kanapie.png S04E09 Apple Bloom bawi się piłką plażową.png S04E09 Pierwsza fotka.png S04E09 Applelicious trzyma mapę na głowie.png S04E09 Strachliwe siostry.png S04E09 Zawiedziona Pinkie.png Honor Pinkie S04E12 Znaczkowa Liga do góry nogami.png Proste życie S04E13 Apple Bloom w stroju.png Fluttershy ma głos S04E14 Applejack i Apple Bloom patrzą na Goldie Delicious.png S04E14 To się nazywa ciekawa lekcja.png Nauka z Twilight S04E15 Sadzonka trochę przesadza.png S04E15 Apple Bloom i Scootaloo idą nie zwarzając na nic.png S04E15 Rozmowa w restauracji.png S04E15 Znaczkowa Liga osiąga sławę.png S04E15 Apple Bloom alchemik.png S04E15 Znaczkowa Liga przeprasza Twilight.png Lekcja samodzielności S04E17 Szczęśliwa i sama w domu Apple Bloom.png S04E17 AB stoi na stole.png S04E17 Apple Bloom w kasku.png S04E17 Apple Bloom ucieka przed Chimerą.png S04E17 Applejack przenosi siostrę na grzbiecie.png S04E17 Pojednanie.png Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle S04E19 Znaczkowa Liga odgrywa swoje role.png S04E19 Apple Bloom jest wielką fanką Sapphire Shores.png S04E19 Zjazd na linie.png Wiara czyni cuda S04E20 Apple Bloom odbija się od kamienia.png S04E20 Wściekła Applejack i Apple Bloom.png S04E20 Babcia Smith i Apple Bloom trenują przed zawodami.png S04E20 Babcia Smith i Apple Bloom oraz ich występ w zawodach.png S04E20 Silver Shill wręcza monetę AJ.png Skrzydlata wiedza S04E21 Znaczkowa Liga wychodzi z Cukrowego Kącika.png Inspiracja, manifestacja S04E23 Jarmark w Ponyville.png Igrzyska w Equestrii S04E24 Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom klaszczą dla Scootaloo.png S04E24 Zostawcie to mnie!.png S04E24 Scootaloo robi wielkie wejście.png S04E24 Nie chciał nas słuchać.png Królestwo Twilight część 2 S04E26 Duża grupa uśmiechniętych kucyków.png Sezon piąty Rozterki Apple Bloom S05E04 AB martwi się o znaczek.png S05E04 AB łapie owady.png S05E04 Rodzina wyrzeka się Apple Bloom.png S05E04 - Znaczkowe szaleństwo.png S05E04 Luna poklepuje Apple Bloom.png S05E04 Apple Bloom zwołuje spotkanie Ligi we śnie.png Ścigany S05E06 Apple Bloom mówi do swojej siostry.png S05E06 Przestraszone klaczki się tulą.png S05E06 Znaczkowa Liga.png S05E06 Liga wypuszcza Troubleshoesa z więzienia.png S05E06 Troubleshoes i Znaczkowa Liga radośnie oglądają występ klaunów.png Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje S05E07 Znaczkowa liga i wielkie oko pewnego draconequusa.png S05E07 Apple Bloom gotowa na galę.png S05E07 Apple Bloom pokazuje język Discordowi.png S05E07 Znaczkowa liga na Gali.png Ach, życie... S05E09 Slice of Life.png Ale impreza! S05E11 Jaki bawią się z kucykami.png Dobranoc S05E13 Wielkie skrzydła Scootaloo.png Siostrzany Turniej S05E17 Applejack i Apple Bloom robią razem "juu-huu".png S05E17 Apple Bloom blokuje siostrze drogę.png S05E17 Przyjaciółki chcą by Apple Bloom poszła z nimi na Turniej.png S05E17 Orchard Blossom rozmawia z Apple Bloom.png S05E17 Apple Bloom trzyma się kopyta Orchard Blossom.png S05E17 Apple Bloom mówi Big Mac'owi jak ważny dla niej jest.png Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków S05E18 Znaczkowa Liga i Pipsqueak na podkowie.png S05E18 Znaczkowa Liga przekonuje Diamond Tiarę do zmiany charakteru.png S05E18 Diamond Tiara śpiewa z radością.png S05E18 Znaczkowa Liga lśniąca białym światłem.png S05E18 Znaczkowa Liga na tle swoich znaczków.png S05E18 Wzruszona rodzina Apple.png Wielka tajemnica Pinkie S05E19 Pinkie i Znaczkowa Liga.png S05E19 Apple Bloom zabiera swój balonik.png Wspólne Święta S05E20 Apple Bloom raduje się.png S05E20 Limestone rozmawia z Apple Bloom.png S05E20 Wigilia rodzin Pie i Apple.png S05E20 Limestone wyprasza gości.png S05E20 Limestone rozdaje bułeczki.png S05E20 Maud czyta wiersz.png Noc Koszmarów S05E21 Babcia Smith straszy Znaczkową Ligę.png Główna atrakcja S05E24 Znaczkowa Liga kompletnie osłupiała.png S05E24 Znaczkowej Lidze podoba się występ Coloratury.png S05E24 Śpiewanie z flagą w tle.png Znaczki raz jeszcze część 2 S05E26 Zdjęcie grupowe.png Sezon szósty Naznaczkowane S06E04 Znaczkowa Liga.png S06E04 Smutna Apple Bloom w siedzibie Znaczkowej Ligi.png S06E04 Apple Bloom wchodzi na most.png S06E04 Apple Bloom rozmawia z Tender Tapsem.png S06E04 Apple Bloom pokazuje przyjaciółkom, że nic nie mogą robić wspólnie.png S06E04 Apple Bloom mówi Tender Tapsowi, że jest najlepszym tancerzem.png Nowicjuszka Dash S06E07 Przyjaciele czekają na występ Rainbow.png Opowieść o serdeczności S06E08 Starlight daje Apple Bloom babeczkę.png Wyścig to nie wszystko S06E14 Apple Bloom przerywa Applejack.png S06E14 Sprzeczka między siostrami.png S06E14 Apple Bloom maluje płomienie.png S06E14 Znaczkowa Liga śpiewa podczas wyścigu.png S06E14 Znaczkowa Liga jest zła.png S06E14 Apple Bloom w nowym wózku.png Dowcipna Rainbow Dash S06E15 Twilight i Spike kupują sześć pudełek.png S06E15 Znaczkowa Liga przemieniona w ciastkowe zombie.png S06E15 Znaczkowa Liga rozbawiona miną Rainbow Dash.png Znaczków naszych wina S06E19 Gabby nagle pojawia się obok Ligi.png S06E19 Rozmarzona Gabby.png S06E19 Apple Bloom wskazuje na planszę.png S06E19 Znaczkowa Liga "My chyba mamy problem".png S06E19 Twilight podekscytowana odkryciem gryfa ze znaczkiem.png S06E19 Szczęśliwe przyjaciółki.png Niewinne kłamstwa S06E23 Rodzeństwo złe na siostrę.png S06E23 Apple Bloom nie może uwierzyć w opowieść.png S06E23 Rodzina spędza razem czas w stodole.png Sezon dziewiąty Ostatni problem en:Apple Bloom/Gallery es:Apple Bloom/Galería Kategoria:Galerie postaci